1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing notifications during a communication session.
2. Background
The widespread use of the Internet as a daily research, entertainment, and communication tool has increased the deployment of modems and other communication devices. Many homes and offices use their existing telephone lines to access the Internet via modems. The existing lines, however, may support some subscriber-selected features, such as a call-waiting feature, which may interrupt a modem connection. Other similar interruptions may occur while using modems or other communication systems.
Recently, various communication on hold schemes have been suggested to remedy such interruptions. For example, when a call-waiting interrupts a communication session established between a local modem and remote modem, the local modem receiving the call-waiting interruption may request an on-hold period from the remote modem, so that the call waiting may be answered.
In some situations, however, such as when the remote modem is in communication with a server or an Internet service provider (xe2x80x9cISPxe2x80x9d), the on-hold period may be dictated by the server or the ISP, as the case may be. For example, the ISP may not allow an on-hold period of greater than sixty (60) seconds. In such event, the remote modem advises the local modem that the communication session may not be placed on-hold for more than sixty (60) seconds. At this point, the first communication session is placed on hold and a second communication session is established when the call waiting is answered. However, if the on-hold state is not terminated prior to the expiration of the allotted on-hold time period, the remote modem terminates the first communication session.
One conventional approach to prevent the unwanted termination of the first communication session is for the local modem to abruptly cease the communication line, prior to the expiration of the on-hold period, and re-establish the first communication session. This conventional approach, however, has many drawbacks. For example, the user may not wish to terminate the second communication session at all. Also, even if the user wishes to terminate the second communication session, indeed the user would want to do so gracefully. In addition, the process of re-establishing the first communication session may produce tones that are irritating and annoying to the user""s ear.
Accordingly, there is an intense need in the art to transfer the decision making process to the user and ensure that the user is notified and is kept apprised of the on-hold time period and its progress, so that the communication session may not be terminated unintentionally and may be re-established prior to the expiration of the on-hold period.
In accordance with the purpose of the present invention as broadly described herein, there is provided method and system for notifying a user of the status of a communication session.
In one aspect of the present invention, a communication system includes a controller, a data pump under the control of the controller and a data access arrangement controlled by the controller. The controller establishes a data communication session with a remote communication system, via a communication line, using the data pump and the data access arrangement. The controller then places the communication session in an on-hold state for a period of time and generates an indication relating to a status of the on-hold state.
In one aspect, the indication may be a sound. For example, the controller may generate the sound by toggling a relay in the data access arrangement, by transmitting a tone or by transmitting a digitized or synthesized audio sample. The controller may play the audio sample through a codec, which is in communication with the communication line through the data access arrangement. In some aspects, the sound is generated to provide a progress notification relating to the period of time, a warning notification relating to the period of time or an expiration notification of the period of time.
In another aspect, the indication may be data for display purposes or other use by the user. For example, in some aspects, a data packet, including the period of time may be transmitted to a display device for displaying a countdown of the remaining period.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent with further reference to the drawings and specification, which follow.